Barry Mans Up
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of letting her walk away, Barry does something about the whole thing.


**Barry Mans Up**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and to Hell with what went down in the mid-season return episode of the Flash. Which means that yes, to Hell with Turtle dying cause that was absolute crap next to the break up scene. So if you haven't seen it yet, beware of potential spoilers.**

* * *

Barry watched helplessly as the woman he was falling for walked away from him. Away from the life they were starting to build together and not even letting him get a single damn say in the whole thing. Something that greatly bothered him and he wondered if their argument and being kidnapped by the Turtle had anything to do with it. He had let Iris, Felicity to an extent, and Linda slip past his fingers and had no one else to blame but himself for not doing what he should or allowed to have done with any of them. And here he was again about to lose Patty as she decided to leave to become a CSI elsewhere. The words Joe and even Iris had told him rang in his ears, words that drowned out Harry's warning in regards to Zoom. Words he should have ignored instead of actually listening to some extent. Taking a look around him, he saw that everyone was pretty much occupied and decided to take a chance.

Albeit a very risky chance, but if it worked, things wouldn't have to end for him and Patty. And he wouldn't have to hide things from her. Disappearing in the blink of an eye and yellow electricity, Barry ran right towards Patty, grabbed her, and sped off to his lab and ensuring it was closed so that no one would come in there while they talked. A handy thing Barry had learned awhile back after the mess with the Singuarlity is that he could project an invisible aura around himself and others so that the friction from his running wouldn't start fires. Something he discovered by complete accident and left him quite drained anytime he used it. But the drain this time would be worth it where Patty was concerned in his mind.

Patty blinked a few times before she realized where she was and it was thankfully enough to keep her from panicking as obviously if it was the Turtle's doing he wouldn't have brought her here to Barry's lab. Which… Was filled with just her and Barry as its only occupants and the look he was giving her spoke volumes about what he was feeling in regards to what she'd just told him. "Barry! What, what just happened!?"

"I happened Patty." Replied the Speedster as he walked up to her.

Patty was understandably confused by that as it didn't make much sense to her. Was he a meta-human and that's why he was so guarded around her!? Which honestly hurt her a little that he would be so hesitant to say anything to her about it. "What do you mean 'you happened'?"

Instead of answering her, he placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now? You didn't even so much as let me get a word in! Its like you forgot its not just you in all this anymore. As its both of us now!"

"I'm sorry you felt I abandoned you, I truly am. But I didn't, I never would."

She was about to speak up in protest to that but he shut her down before she could. "I knew the Turtle would be at that art exhibit and its why I disappeared. I was going to stop him okay?"

"Stop him!? With what!? Barry you are a CSI, not a cop! And what could your Meta-Human powers, whatever they may be, have been able to do against him!?"

Barry wasn't surprised in the least that she'd been able to peg him as a Meta after what he had just done to bring her here. Steeling himself for what he was about to do as he was feeling a great deal of nervousness in him. "For starters, do what it took to stop him. Because its what I do as the Flash."

Patty's eyes widened in shock at that and stumbled away from him. "Even though I was warned against it, I was going to tell you at the exhibit even though that warning had made me hesitant about it. I knew if I kept this from you any longer it wouldn't lead to anything good between us. Though it seems like what I feared happening already has..."

Nothing was said for several minutes after that as Patty tried to process what she just heard and Barry continued to look down at the ground. She still felt anger over the perceived abandonment and to learn he's also the Flash also added onto that anger for keeping her in the damned dark about it. "I should have told you then and there instead of taking off to try and deal with the Turtle."

"Yeah, you really should have Barry because honestly? I'm having trouble trusting you right now."

That hurt him to know but he could understand it none the less. "I, I understand that Patty but you leaving? That's not the way to handle things. Especially where we are concerned."

She knew he was right but could she really afford to give him another chance? Could she really give those he faces more ammunition to use against him if they found about her? Barry clearly had made his fair share of enemies since becoming the Flash and who knows how many of those he's cared about has already been put in the cross hairs of those enemies. Yes, she is a cop and danger is a part of the job but a relationship shouldn't have that addition to it. Even though a relationship is what she wanted with him despite her anger with him…

Things were silent between the two as she thought over things and it helped her to realize that perhaps she was being a bit hasty to get the heck out of dodge. Patty knew she would have likely reacted in the same way if the roles were reversed between the two of them. "I..." Started the woman hesitantly and making Barry look up at her.

"Barry… If we are going to really and truly work. You have to be honest with me okay? We can't have secrets between us if we are going to be together."

The Speedster nodded his head in full agreement pretty quickly as he wanted to share everything with her. As losing her was not something he wanted to do. "I completely agree, and I'll even help teach you CSI stuff as well."

Now that sounded good to her but she knew things would take time before they could get back to what they had before this whole mess. A talk with the Captain would have to be done next after she walked out of here now that this conversation happened. What Patty did next surprised the Speedster as she hugged him and he hugged back her back in heartfelt relief. He'd do whatever was necessary to earn her trust again as he was done letting things slip past his fingers. Barry didn't know what the future had in store for them but he could only hope it was good things for the two of them. Even with Zoom out and about as he was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm still a little annoyed with how this episode was a day and some change later. Hopefully those of you who read this will have enjoyed it and I may do another fix-it fic now that I've seen their apartment scene more properly without annoying ass distractions thanks to Youtube. R and R!**


End file.
